


喵？

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 有一天，艾登在家门口遇到了一只猫。





	喵？

**Author's Note:**

> 《年少有为》的玄学番外，一发完。
> 
> 平行世界AU，无妻无子设定。
> 
> OOC预警，傻白甜温吞吞
> 
> 一个想超多的艾登和一个有口没法言的玎

伦敦又在下雨了。

艾登已经在这个城市生活了好几年，好在比利时也是个雨神眷恋的国度，至少在面对连绵的阴雨天这件事上，他还是有足够的经验和方法。

他把车停稳，播放器里一首很喜欢的歌还没放完，他没有着急关掉，而是跟着旋律哼到了结束之后才撑开伞往家门走去。

还好雨不大，也没有刮很强的风，不远处的门廊亮着一盏灯，即时夜色暗沉也不影响他按自家大门的密码。门口的立柱前放了两盆叶子很大的绿植，他不懂这些花草的知识，只是觉得绿绿的很好看，等待高级的防盗门启动的那么几秒的间隙他还回头摸了一把被水汽浸润的很亮的叶子，结果一低头，就对上一双眼睛。

艾登：“咦？”

一只黄白相间的猫就蹲坐在花盆后面看着他，坐姿非常端正，尾巴绕在前面围住自己雪白的猫爪，它的毛一点也没有被打湿，可以看得出来在这边已经避雨好久了，但是却没发出什么动静，至少刚才艾登在门口站的这半天，它连一声都没有叫。

但也没有害怕的逃走，它就是安静的坐着，圆圆的猫眼睛蓝得发紫，这颜色让艾登觉得好熟悉，他噗嗤笑出声来，蹲下朝这只猫招招手：“你好啊，外面有点冷，我家还有一些剩下的罐头，你要来吗？”

猫歪了一下脑袋，好像在思考艾登刚才说的话。大概雨夜确实很冷，这只看起来非常沉稳的猫最后决定接受他的提议，它迈着矜持的步子走进了艾登笑着为它敞开的大门。

这是一只看起来没什么名贵品种血统的猫，和艾登平时在大街上见到的流浪猫比较像，它身上大部分的毛都是雪白的，只有背部和尾巴是浅黄色和深黄色的虎斑花纹。只是体型看起来比一般的流浪猫大上一圈，眼睛也是寻常猫咪少见的蓝紫色，而在艾登一头扎进厨房找罐头开罐头一顿忙活的时候，这位客人就一直端坐在大门口的垫子上，一步也没往地板上踩。

“你是家猫吗？”艾登看着觉得有趣，他端着倒好罐头的盘子走了过来：“让客人在玄关就餐可不是阿扎尔家的规矩，罐头是新鲜的，请你过来吃吧。”

他弯腰把盘子放在了客厅靠墙的地方，猫踌躇了一下，还是慢慢站起来走了过来，但他没有吃盘子里的罐头，只是在艾登面前趴了下来。

“嗯？你不饿吗？”艾登盘腿坐下，摸了摸它的头顶：“这是Ciroc留下的罐头，我看它吃得很开心啊，你不喜欢这个味道吗？”

猫没有回答他——当然也不可能回答他，它只是被艾登温柔的手抚摸得眯起了眼睛，情不自禁的扬起脑袋追逐人类的手指，艾登趁机在它脖子周围摸了一圈，并没有发现名牌和什么芯片之类的东西。

不过这周围都是住宅区，艾登乐观的想，明天雨停了说不定猫自己就可以找到家。

“只不过没办法把Ciroc的窝给你睡了，虽然它根本一年也来不了几次，但是万一被发现了就糟糕了。”艾登笑眯眯的一边继续撸它的毛一边小声跟它聊天：“你的毛好软，比Ciroc的软哎。”

猫甩了甩尾巴作为回应。

艾登被逗笑了，他挠挠它的下巴，口袋里的手机叮咚一声提示音，刚刚还慢悠悠的人立刻手忙脚乱的翻口袋掏手机，但在凝神看了手机一秒钟之后，他又泄了气。

“哎，凯文还是没有回我短信。”

他小声嘟囔，本来趴着的猫听见这句话抖了抖耳朵，抬起头来看他。

“嗯？你也叫凯文吗难道？”艾登也低头看它，“说起来，你的眼睛和我的凯文好像，都是蓝色。”

他又叹了一口气。

快乐的小胖子艾登·阿扎尔最近确实不大快乐，虽然这几轮比赛还行，争四的几支队伍活像喝醉酒的四个大汉同挤一扇门，而切尔西作为喝得没那么醉的那一个多少取得了一点优势，先挤进来了，至少下赛季的欧冠席位有了着落，可喜可贺。

事业上顺利，艾登烦恼的是其他方面的事，具体一些就是两个月前他和自己已经分手四年的初恋男友凯文复合了，破镜可以重圆按道理来说是件再好不过的事，然而可能是他们分手的时间太长了，又或者是因为这是一段刚复合也没办法整天黏在一起修复感情的异地恋，艾登在伦敦，而凯文效力于曼彻斯特的球队，一年当中的大部分时间都不可能像寻常家庭一样一下班就看到彼此。艾登觉得他们就像两面镜子碎片，被摔碎的时间久了，以至于拼合处也沾了灰尘结了土块，没有那么容易和好如初。

“可是我的确不太想去曼市嘛......”他把这位雨夜借住的小客人当做了自己这段时间烦闷心事的倾吐对象，“我只要一想到奥利之前经常去，我就......”

猫严肃的盯着他看。

“我真的有点嫉妒。”

绿眼睛的瓦隆人说完这句话之后就把头埋进了膝盖嘴里哇啦哇啦冒了一长串的含糊不清的法语。

“我真的控制不住啊！”他捶胸顿足，“还有那天我看到他和奥利弗站在一起聊得那么开心，我就有点慌，凯文之前也和他交往了那么久，万一他过段时间觉得奥利弗更帅更成熟，而我和四年前根本没啥两样。”

这是上周发生的事了。

鉴于艾登因为这种不可告人的小心眼所以不想去曼市，所以更多时候都是凯文来伦敦找他，上周放假的时间正好赶上切尔西比赛，艾登就说凯文可以来斯坦福桥看比赛。

凯文想了想就答应了，比赛顺利，赛后他在走廊还看到凯文和库尔图瓦讲话，结果等他乐颠颠的回个更衣室去拿忘记了的耳机再回来时，凯文对面的人变成了吉鲁，两个人不知道在聊什么，但看起来毫无芥蒂，十分开心。

之前他们分手期间，凯文交往时间最长的对象就是吉鲁，虽然后来也分手了，但凯文没说是因为什么，他也没问过。

不好意思问又其实很在意，就像其实他并不知道凯文为什么会突然选择回头，会跟他认真道歉然后在他怀里哭得一塌糊涂最后选择他们重来一次。

“我当然知道他其实大概是因为对我还有感情。”艾登说道，“但我还是觉得......这一切好像在做梦。”

毕竟他们是分手了四年，不是分手四个月也不是一年，而是四年，那是一个世界杯的轮回，大力神杯都从德国到了法国，他们才终于又走到了一起，而阿扎尔不觉得他们还经受得起第二次分裂，尤其是在目前这种双方都好像在梦游的状态。

“而且他也不跟我吵架了。”艾登忧心忡忡：“一个硬是平复心情然后冲你笑得比哭还难看的凯文，你知道这有多吓人吗？”

原本趴着随便挨撸的猫忽然翻身抱住阿扎尔的手轻轻咬了一口：“啊嗷！”

上上周凯文来伦敦的时候两个人一起去超市，说实话倒是的确有点昨日重现的意味。曾经他们俩还住在租来的公寓里时也喜欢一起逛超市，凯文推着车严肃的查看配料表生产日期，走在前面的艾登就一股脑的把自己想买的丢到车里，再被凯文看完之后翻个白眼放回货架。情侣之间愚蠢的小游戏，两个人乐此不疲，通常等走到收银台的时候艾登放进去的东西就不剩几件了，如果里面出现了几包垃圾膨化食品，那八成是因为艾登公然对着凯文搂搂抱抱还威胁说如果不给我买我就在这里亲你之类的，凯文脸皮薄，这一套下来就脸通红的屈服了。

这一招在当年百试百灵，然而时过境迁，艾登不敢再随便要求吃垃圾食品，凯文也不用像以前那样计较性价比或者盘算给家里补日用品。他们曾经租住的公寓早就没有了，现在住的是艾登在伦敦买的房子，每周有专业的保洁来打扫收拾，连吃饭也是雇好的法国厨子。两个人走在超市里，逛了半天只买了两盒脱脂牛奶。

艾登自己也不知道他家里有啥可买的，就规规矩矩的走在凯文身边一只手帮他控制着手推车的方向，两人有一搭没一搭的聊些各自俱乐部里的事，国家队队友的事。从瓜迪奥拉的灰毛衣到萨里的烟卷，再到穆萨和马鲁万在中超似乎过的还不错。

“但是德里斯说，其实扬还是有点难过。”凯文说道。

“离得那么远，时差都要八个小时。”艾登道：“连FaceTime都要算好时间。”

“嗯。”凯文应了一声，停下了脚步。

艾登心想说，没事，球员基本都有这一天，到时候我肯定和你一起，还好咱俩同岁。

他话还没出口，凯文手里拿着一盆绿植转过身来，艾登认不出这是什么花，反正绿色的叶子宽大肥厚，看起来勃勃生机，惹人喜爱。

已经明显心动的凯文看了看艾登，又看看手里的花：“这个买回去给你养？”

对着自己微笑起来的凯文嘴角有些细细的纹路，终于不那么年轻得像个高中生，但依然令艾登心动。

他把要说的话咽了回去，点了点头。

花是凯文买的，艾登有心自己好好养，于是就还特意交代保洁不用替他打理，凯文临走时叮嘱他要按时浇水和日晒不能过头，他拍胸脯表示绝对记得住。

然后......

这么说吧，当年他们在一起的时候，有很多很多次，因为艾登本来答应要做什么结果忘得一干二净而引发的争吵，中间因此牺牲了好几件衣服，两个锅，一床被子。

所以当凯文再次来到伦敦时，他见到的就是一盆因为日晒过度结果叶子的边缘被烤黄，不得已咔嚓几剪子裁成方形的，可怜兮兮的花。

凯文静默十秒钟。

凯文深吸一口气。

凯文缓缓吐出，然后转身对一旁惴惴不安的艾登露出一个自认为和善的笑容：“没事，说不定叶子好好养养就又长出来了呢？下次不要忘记了......要不还是我带回去吧。”

艾登回头看着那盆他早上出门的时候特意收回到室内放在玄关处的花盆，一只手还在腿边趴着打呼噜的猫身上轻轻的滑来滑去。

“他明明就是生气了，其实，我不在意他会发火的呀。”艾登忧虑的念：“我又不是不知道他是什么样的人。”

他又低头看着猫，语气甜蜜又怅惘：“哎，我真的好喜欢凯文，我真的不想再和他分开了。”

从一开始到现在一直一言不发的猫一骨碌从地上站了起来，它把前爪轻轻搭在了艾登的胳膊上，轻轻柔柔的叫了一声：喵？

“嗯？”艾登笑了起来：“原来你会叫啊？真可爱！”他用力揉了一把猫脸，又揪了揪它的耳朵：“谢谢你陪我聊天了，我去给你倒些牛奶，晚上你可以睡在沙发上，但是不要乱抓啊。”

窗外雨还在下，艾登妥帖的为客人铺好一张毛毯，在拍了拍毛茸茸的猫头说了晚安之后，就轻手轻脚的上了楼，钻进毯子前他最后看了一眼安静的WhatsApp，盯了不回消息的凯文的头像好一会儿，才不甘愿的躺下睡了。

第二天他是被急匆匆的门铃声惊醒的，他揉揉眼睛看了一眼时间，才七点多，天才刚亮起来，他跑出去的时候看了一眼客厅，沙发上光秃秃的，猫已经不见了。他来不及去确认就被又一阵敲门声催得赶紧去开门。

门外竟然是凯文。

艾登张大眼睛，一句话还没说出声音，就被凯文捧住脸用力吻住了。

凯文柔软的嘴唇和舌头，接吻时紧闭的眼睛和颤抖的睫毛，他曾经那么喜欢和凯文接吻，而这是自他们第一次分手以来的第一个吻。它来得突然，但艾登欣然接受。

两个人门都来不及关，就站在玄关处忘情的亲了好久，等他恋恋不舍的离开他的嘴唇，凯文的脸又红又热，艾登摸了摸他的脸，然后才发现他身上裹着一张他非常眼熟的毛毯，而毯子下面什么都没有穿。

“凯文，你？”艾登好疑惑。

“我原本以为你一点也没有变，看来我错了。”凯文却打断了他的话：“你变蠢了，而且好蠢。”

“什么？”艾登愣愣的。

凯文突然笑了出来，他摇了摇头，上前一步把门关上：“等夏天的时候，我们一起去挑房子吧。曼彻斯特或者伦敦都可以，选一个离这两边都近的地方也行。”

艾登的眼睛顿时亮了起来。

凯文继续往前凑几乎贴到了艾登的鼻尖，他的眼睛也亮亮的，他轻声道：“现在我要做一件昨天晚上就一直想做的事情。”

他说着松开了手，披在身上的毛毯顺应地心引力滑落在地上。如果你仔细检查，大概还能捡到两根浅黄色的猫毛，但是现在.....哦，他们俩都有点忙。

 

END.


End file.
